The Superhero Seven
by ArcaneTrickster542
Summary: Leo Valdez is just an average teenager. Or as average as he can be when he's a member of the Heroes of Olympus, a team of superheroes in the city of New Greece. Not to mention that nobody, including his own teammates, has any idea of who he really is. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen relating to any of that.
1. The Art of Confusion

**Hi, I'm ArcaneTrickster542. Though you know that. From the summary thing.**

 **If you're curious about anything, I put a ton of info at the end of this chapter.**

 ** _Identities:_**

 **Leo: Repair Boy**

 **Percy: Atlantic Guy**

 **Annabeth: Wise Gal**

 **Piper: Princess Charming**

 **Jason: Electric Current**

 **Hazel: Gem Girl**

 **Frank: AniMan**

 **Chapter One: The Art of Confusion**

 _10:49 pm. Corner of some street._

The kidnapping was a total cliché.

I silently dropped down in a shadowy corner near the scene. The criminal didn't even look up. Guess that How To Be Ninja video I'd seen on YouTube was useful after all.

From what I could see, Bad Guy was holding some lady hostage, probably looking for ransom. Cops weren't here. Another cliché when Bad Guy thinks he's alone and Good Guy shows up, says some cool one-liners and kicks butt.

I was pretty sure my one-liners would be more confusing than cool, but whatever.

"When the cops get here," Bad Guy threatened the lady, "you'd better keep it down."

Lady's eyes widened, and she nodded. That's my cue.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm a cop."

As dramatically as possible, I stepped into the light. "But you're welcome to surrender anyway."

Bad Guy sneered. "Who are you, then? Another wannabe superhero?"

"Nah," I fingered my awesome war hammer, "I'm completely un-wannabe as people wanna be."

He gave me a confused look, but recovered. "Oh, so you _are_ a hero. What's your name, pretty boy?"

Sarcasm was _my_ thing!

He was going to pay.

I gave a grand bow and tried to imitate the voice of Alfred the butler from Batman. "Thank you, good sir, for calling me pretty. It is a most wonderful compliment." I stood up straight, losing the accent. "And the name's Repair Boy."

He snorted. "Repair Boy? Seriously?"

"Hey, I lost a bet. With Princess Charming. You'd think after I gave her an awesome name, she would do the same, but no. Hey, that rhymed!"

Now he looked as confused as if I'd just told him the planet Mercury was made of green eggs and ham.

Wait, that's a good one.

"The planet Mercury is made of green eggs and ham," I announced.

Wow, guess I was wrong. He _could_ get more confused.

Wait, wasn't I here to do something important?

Oh yeah. Kick butt.

Without warning, I leaped into action. My awesome hammer, now on fire, hit Bad Guy's shoulder with a sickening _crack!_ Not fatal, but painful. Wow, I was really good at this rhyming thing!

He fell to the ground.

The lady looked at me, her eyes growing wider. I untied her and ripped the gag off her mouth so she could talk to the awesomeness that was me.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

Right. She had no idea who I was. Though I'd hoped she'd remember after I literally just told the bad guy. Was she not paying attention or something?

I gave her a wink and adjusted my mask. "I'm Repair Boy."

And without another word, I ran off into the night.

Dramatically.

* * *

 _10 minutes later, Heroes of Olympus Headquarters. Or, for short, HOOH._

 _And yes, Wise Gal came up with the acronym._

 _I hate owls._

"Repair Boy?"

I looked up from writing in my notebook, where I sometimes write down when and where I was as if I were in some cool movie. "Wassup AG?"

He sighed. "For like the millionth time, it's Atlantic Guy. Not AG.

"Your superhero name is too long, and I'm feeling lazy."

"At least it's not as long as Electric Current."

Said lightning-themed superhero frowned. "Hey!"

I fiddled with some wire. "If I can't call you AG, then can I at least call Electric Current EC? His name is long _and_ sucks."

"Well, you try to find a cool superhero name." EC crossed his arms.

"Batman."

"Something that isn't taken."

"Superman."

He face-palmed. "Sometimes I swear you live just to annoy me."

"How'd you figure out my retirement plans?"

"YOU'RE FIFTEEN!"

Wise Gal put her hand in between us, and we shut up. "How about Repair Boy tells us how the rescue went?"

AniMan sat up straighter. Always one for actionny stuff, he was. "Yeah, what happened?"

Wait, was actionny a word? And am I turning into Yoda?

No time to think about that, there is.

I described the fight (and I'm using the word 'fight' generously) as best I could. When I finished, Princess Charming grinned.

"So is that your strategy? Confuse and Conquer?"

I shrugged. "Seems to work, it does."

Now she was confused.

Fun, talking like Yoda is.

Wise Gal rolled her eyes. "Not the point right now. Is there a chance the bad guy was working for the Titans?"

The Titans were our arch-nemeses. Those guys weren't just petty criminals. They're like the Boss in an incredibly hard video game. Almost invincible. Luckily, we, the Heroes of Olympus, are pretty awesome ourselves. Seriously, when was the last time we were defeated? Other than fighting the Titans? That's right. Almost never. I say almost because there was once this mouse that got into Headquarters and we still haven't found-

Wise Gal waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Repair Boy. You in there?"

Gah, ADHD could suck sometimes. Though it makes life more interesting!

I leaned back in the orange massage chair I'd made a little while ago. The whole team had them, just in different colors. "Yes, I'm here, and no, he was taken down way too easily. You know how the Titans never hire doofuses."

She relaxed. "Good."

"So, are there any more emergencies?" Gem Girl, who'd been quiet the entire time, spoke up. "Because I have a huge math test tomorrow and my mom thinks I'm studying."

No, you are not seeing things. Mutant superheroes can go to school too.

Wise Gal shook her head. "I think we're good for tonight. But just in case, keep an eye on your watches."

We all checked the awesome watches I'd made so that in emergencies, they would ring at a frequency that only we could hear. I know, awesome.

"Well, I'll see you next time." She stood up, us following her lead. Everyone left the building as inconspicuously as we could with superhero masks on.

Princess Charming and Electric Current headed left.

Gem Girl and AniMan headed right.

Atlantic Guy and Wise Gal went straight ahead.

When they were all gone, I peeked out from an alley. After checking to make sure nobody was there, I took off my mask. The magical disguise faded so that once again, I was just a random teenager in a normal outfit.

I was the only person in the universe to know my true identity. Atlantic Guy and Wise Gal, the two leaders, knew each other's. So did Princess Charming and Electric Current, as well as Gem Girl and AniMan. It was a system Wise Gal had invented: we could tell only one other person our identities so if we were kidnapped and forced to tell the truth, the entire team wouldn't be in jeopardy.

I had elected to tell nobody my secret.

Finding my little hole in the wall, I looked around my little home. One family photo, beaten and cracked from time. One tiny makeshift bed with a scratchy blanket. One set of spare clothing.

Yes, I was homeless. But at least I was one of the luckier ones. Some had absolutely nothing.

I tried to sleep, but my eyes refused to close. It was too bad I couldn't be a superhero all the time.

Then again, was anyone?

Every hero had a secret identity. So, I guess I'd just have to live with being me for a while.

Me, Leo Valdez.

 **...And that marks the end of chapter one! Let me know what you think.**

 **Some things you should know:**

 **-They all have their powers, but not because of their parentage. They're mutants, I guess.**

 **-Wise Gal / Annabeth is the leader of the group.**

 **-I didn't name her Wise** _ **Girl**_ **because she's the oldest there and I feel like she'd prefer not to have that as her superhero name. How would Spider-Man like to be called Spider-Boy?**

 **-Gem Girl / Hazel has her name because she's the youngest there.**

 **-I am planning on Leo christening Jason as** _ **Strike**_ **later in the story since I already have a bit on how stupid the name Electric Current is.**

 **-The masks are important. They completely disguise you just by putting it on, costume and all. Even if it just covers the area around your eyes, the inner workings of it turn away any thoughts of the hero and secret identity being one and the same, even if you're their best friend. It works in any situation other than you seeing them transform or them telling you themselves. Leo, Annabeth, and Piper worked together to make them.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! I have no scheduled update times, so just keep an eye on the story alerts.**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **~Totalfangirl542**


	2. To Sleep, or Not to Sleep

**Hi again!**

 **Sorry for the wait, but to be fair, I** _ **did**_ **warn you. Luckily, it's March break! I'll probably be able to get way more done.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Chapter 2: To Sleep, or Not to Sleep**

School.

Ugh.

The one thing I wanted to do at that moment was sleep. Sleep was good. Why wasn't I sleeping?

Right. School.

Groaning, I sat up. Why did I have to go there, again? Why couldn't I drop out or something and never be seen again?

 _Yeah, because that totally wouldn't be suspicious and get any social workers asking about my life_ , said my brain.

I told my brain to shut up.

I stood up and stretched, my limbs popping and cracking a bit. Why was that happening? Weren't cracking limbs something older people did? Maybe I was getting old. No, that wasn't right. I was going somewhere... where was that again? I just wanted to sleep.

My watch beeped, a normal beep that had nothing to do with Godzilla destroying the city again. It was an alarm I'd put on there to remind me to go to school.

School! That's where I was going! I grinned, happy that my sleep-deprived self made the connection. Then I frowned because I remembered I didn't like school. It didn't let me get any sleep. Or was that the staying up late to fight crime?

Nah, that wasn't it...

Okay, Leo, get a grip. Go to school. Do stuff. Come back here. Sleep. That was a plan.

Now that I'd come up with some sort of idea on what to do, I started walking. New Greece Academy was around twenty minutes from where I was and with my luck, I was going to get there late. Again. I was already on most of my teachers' bad sides. Another strike and it was detention. That would suck. Not just because it was super boring, but what if a hydra or something came downtown and only I could defeat it? With the whole burning the heads thing? Granted, some of the nicer teachers might see that as an emergency and let us go, and EC might be able to fry it with lightning, but it's the point that counts. The point being supervillains don't wait for superheroes to finish detention.

Oh, look, I was at school.

Two minutes before the bell.

I wondered how fast I could run.

The answer turned out to be: Pretty darn fast. The threat of an angry Mrs. Dodds was somehow more terrifying than a hundred hydras. Seriously. On the scary glare scale from AniMan to Wise Gal, she was around a seven. Seven! That was huge! I myself couldn't really get past a three. Five when they ran out of tacos on taco day in the cafeteria.

I slid into my seat exactly three seconds before the bell. As in, the bell rang, not the bell slid into my seat. That would just be weird. Mrs. Dodds glared at me (I wasn't afraid. I wasn't), but she knew she'd lost that round, so she started the lesson. I thanked whatever higher power out there, if there was one, that I wasn't Percy Jackson. Mrs. Dodds had it out for that dude. Or was the saying 'had it in for that dude'? No, that didn't sound right. Anyway, she could probably find a way to punish him for breathing.

Speaking of people with five-letter names, one of them passed me a note from the seat in front of me. It read, _What was it this time? The Queen of England need a waffle?_

I grinned and wrote _Nah, she already got one from Doctor Strange. I was in London, though. Finally got my Hogwarts letter and was getting some supplies at Diagon Alley._

I got back _There are so many things wrong with that. One: You're fifteen and letters come at eleven. Two: We live in the USA. Hogwarts is European. Three: this is October, not July. You can't get stuff for school when you're already in another school. Four: Even if you were telling the truth, there's no way you would be back here in this building. Five: Harry Potter is a fictional series. Fictional. As in, not real._

I rolled my eyes. _Well, maybe it is real. You never know. Heck, in some alternate universe, we're probably fictional too._

The reply was _Yeah, and the Greek Gods exist._

"Leo Valdez," I looked up. Mrs. Dodds was looking at me with an ominous smile.

"Um," I answered. Wow, I sounded stupid. "Yeah?"

"Care to explain what you are reading?"

I stared at the paper in my hands. "No, not really."

"Give it to me."

"Ahem," The person I'd been exchanging notes with spoke up. "Leo wasn't doing anything wrong. The thing he was reading contains notes for this subject. You don't have to see it."

"Oh?" Mrs. Dodds looked confused for a moment, before shaking her head. "In that case, I believe you. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to continue the lesson." With that, she turned on her heel, walked back to the front of the classroom and started pointing to stuff on the board. She kept a watchful eye on me.

When the class was over, I went over to my savior. "Hey, thanks for saving my butt from detention again."

"It's no problem," laughed Piper McLean. "It's what friends are for, right?"

Piper was the richest girl in the city, but wasn't snobby or anything. She was actually genuinely nice to people and was, surprisingly, my best friend. I have friends! Take that, impossible.

An added bonus of her coolness was that she was the best pranking partner in the history of pranking partners. Not only was she naturally mischievous (something everyone should be), but she had a knack for talking her way out of any situation. Hence how she so easily convinced Mrs. Dodds that I wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. Ordinary for other people, obviously. Normal me was setting fire to something and pretending I had nothing to do with it.

Point is, Piper was awesome and I loved her. In a totally platonic way! Me and her as a... thing... was just plain wrong. Really, _really_ wrong.

Anyway.

Other classes came and went, with lunch not coming soon enough. When the noon bell finally rang, my stomach was grumbling so loudly they could probably hear it in Canada.

As I got in line, I tried to remember when I'd last eaten. Yesterday was the weekend, so there wasn't any free lunch I could get. Didn't I have one of those hot dogs the vendor was giving out to increase business? No, that was Saturday...

Whatever. I was getting lunch now.

After getting as much food as I possibly could, I walked to the table I usually sat at. On my way, I looked around. Like in most places, there were cliques. The band kids were at a table, the football kids at another table, and so on. But my attention was mostly on the table in the center, where the most popular kids hung out: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

They had both earned their popularity, unlike some others I won't mention (cough DREW cough). Percy was on the swimming team and was proclaimed as 'one to rival an Olympian themself' by the coach. Not to mention he was nice to everyone and had a great sense of humor, qualities I liked.

Annabeth was in the architecture club, which she had founded herself. She was known for her genius at everything. That girl was _scarily_ smart. Not to mention that she always gave others a chance, something that sounds really cheesy now that I hear it (read it?) and was Percy's girlfriend.

It was nice, because every day they invited different people to sit with them at the popular table as to not let anybody feel inferior. Or something. I don't know, it seems like solid reasoning to me.

Enough backstory.

Piper waved me over to our table. I sat down and immediately dug in.

"Man, Leo," Jason, who was also our friend but was way too rule-abiding, grinned at me. "Skip breakfast or something?

"Or something." I accidentally sprayed a bit of food at him while speaking, which I ignored in favor of continuing to eat.

"Leo was in London," Piper had a glint in her eye. "To get magic supplies for his trip to Hogwarts."

"Really?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you going to the American one, Ilvermorny? You seem like a Thunderbird to me."

I threw my hands in the air. "How do you people know so much about an imaginary book series?"

"I thought the information I gave you was pretty obvious," Piper cocked her head, smirking. "And you just openly admitted it's fictional."

I elected to just stop listening to her. She was way too good at making people do stuff.

The rest of school was still pretty boring, though much more tolerable now that I was no longer hungry. I got some work done, part of phase two of my plan. It was going well so far.

Of course, it didn't stay that way. It never stayed that way.

It was almost the end of the last period, when an announcement came on saying _Leo Valdez, please report to the office._ The teacher motioned for me to go and, somewhat reluctantly, I headed out.

On my way there, I let my thoughts run wild. Why was I going to the office? The last prank I pulled was weeks ago, so that couldn't be it. Did Mrs. Dodds change her mind and say I was passing notes? Were people going to check out where I lived? Was a Martian controlling the principal's brain in order to kill me to get rid of the greatest threat to its' species' takeover of the earth? Anything was possible, which I wasn't exactly looking forward to.

I arrived and, after a nod of assent from the secretary, I walked into the principal's office.

It was a nice place, all things considered. There were paintings and photographs and other... stuff. The stuff I'm referring to is the cool part. There were swords in glass cases and statues that looked really old and these weird carvings and designs in different places. Most of the stuff looked like it should be in a museum.

Mr. Brunner sat at the desk and gestured for me to sit down. I did.

"Uh," I cleared my throat. "Why exactly am I here?"

"Don't worry," he smiled at me, one of those nice smiles that would make a person instantly trust the smiler. "You're not in any trouble."

I wasn't so sure. Every single freaking time I'd sat here was after something I did wrong. Why should this time be any different? Plus, wasn't that what always happened in books and movies? The bad guy tells the good guy they're in the clear, then tries to kill them? Although, I doubted I was the main character of my story. It was probably Wise Gal or Atlantic Guy or somebody else that wasn't me. Which obviously meant I had a way better chance of dying. Hey, maybe I was that character who always dies at the beginning, to give the good guy a reason to hate the bad guy! That was so cliché. They'd be all _you killed my friend, and for that, you're going to pay_ while about to kill them. Then the love interest would be all _don't stoop to his level! Nobody deserves to die, no matter how much evil they have done._ The good guy would hesitate and let the dude go, bringing him to jail with everyone living happily ever after. Except for the dead guy. Which in this case, must be me. That sucks.

Unless Mr. Brunner wasn't going to kill me and was actually a member of the secret force of good guys. There always was one, so I guessed it was possible.

Gah, who was the mystery principal dude?

It then occurred to me that he'd been talking to me the entire time.

Whoops.

"-so, I would appreciate it." He finished his sentence.

I stared at him blankly. "Could you repeat that?"

He sighed. "When exactly did you tune out, Mr. Valdez?"

"Right after 'You're not in any trouble'."

He sat there for a second, not saying anything, when a look of resignation came across his face. "As I said before, there's a new student coming to this school in three days. I would like you to show them around the academy during school hours, as well as around the city in your free time."

I blinked. For a minute, I was relieved. This wasn't my fault for once. Then what the principal had said sunk in.

This was bad. This was really bad. I couldn't add being a tour guide to some guy to my list of duties! I had enough on my plate! What if the city needed saving and he wanted to go see the Fountain of Othrys at the same time? It just couldn't happen!

"Sorry, Mr. Brunner, I really am," I stood up from the chair and made to leave. "But I don't think I can do that at the moment. Is it possible for you to ask someone else?"

I know that sounds way too polite to be me, but if I tried making jokes, he might think it was at his expense, which might end up in me getting detention. If I used sarcasm, he might ignore it and pretend I was being serious. If I just yelled _NO_ , he might still just give me detention. There were way too many what if's in the equation, and I felt as if a polite approach was the best way to refuse a polite guy.

See, I can be smart.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Valdez," He looked me in the eye. "I know you can do this. You must. I am asking you as the principal."

Crap, polite didn't work. What now?

And why was he being so insistent? It was just a student.

"Seriously, I can't. I'm too close to getting detention from a bunch of different teachers, anyway, so I probably wouldn't be able to show this person around much." There, logic. Who could argue with logic?

"I will personally make sure that while you are helping with the situation, you will not be given any detention." Dang it, logic failed. He was good.

"Why do you need _me_ , though? There are a hundred students that would be way better at this." Give them other options. Classic strategy. Point for Leo.

"I did not ask them, I asked you. I chose you for a reason. I will tell you why soon enough, but you will just have to trust me right now." Dude. Stop with the cryptics. Half the school is already going crazy with the unknown reason behind your wheelchair; you don't have to add 'loves to confuse kids' to your résumé.

By this point, I could tell there would be no convincing him. As much as I hated it, three days from now, there would be one more in my entourage.

Stupid new students. They make life so much harder for unsuspecting teenage superheroes.

 **Wow, autocorrect hates me. I guess it doesn't like some of the words I used, like** _ **Dodds**_ **and** _ **Othrys**_ **and various other stuff. Come on, computer! What's wrong with putting a comma after the wow I just did two sentences ago?**

 **In all seriousness, there's my second chapter. I'm really happy you guys liked it, by the way! Even if Word doesn't think I should have used the word** _ **really**_ **right there! Gah, every stupid time!**

 **Sorry, guys, it's just… getting on my nerves a bit.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Who do you think the new student will be? Don't worry, it's not an OC. I'm going to try to avoid using OCs whenever possible. Also, did you see how much longer this chapter is? Over a thousand words more! I love it!**

 **I… don't know what else to put here. So, I'm going to end the chapter now.**

 **See you next time,**

 **~TotalFangirl542**


End file.
